


warm and safe

by fullsan



Category: ONF (Band), 믹스나인 | MIXNINE (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I love my boys, Innocent love, M/M, just pure feelings, maybe a little bit angst?, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullsan/pseuds/fullsan
Summary: Hyunsuk's hand went to his cheeks, caressing them.Suddenly, even if both boys' height were the same, Minseok felt so small."Can I kiss you?"





	warm and safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hyuwunsuk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuwunsuk/gifts).



Minseok sobbed, looking at how Hyunsuk couldn't stop crying, hugging Junkyu. It's normal, he thought, his hyungs know him better than I do.

 

Jaeyoung noticed how Minseok started crying, ruffling his hair putting his baseball cap on him before leaving for his rehearsal. "Don't be sad, he's just stressed... "

 

But Minseok was sad, furious almost. The team did so well, Hyunsuk did his best, but they didn't seem to notice it. It physically hurts him, the fact that Hyunsuk has to take everything just because he's the leader, all alone. How can he deal with everything with those tiny shoulders? Minseok wanted him to cry in his shoulder too, to lay together in his bed and make him smile.

 

Kookheon looked at the YG trainees hugging in the middle of the room, and the rest of their team keeping silence, separated, while Minseok was also crying alone in the couch. He got up and went to hug him, catching the attention of Gon, seeing how Minseok was crying too.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hyunsuk breathed the clean air, looking at the sky. His hyungs took him with them for the last hours, having dinner and even showering with them. He felt bad for not saying anything to their team even when Junkyu kept saying that this was for the best of his mental health, that they could deal to live without him. But something was wrong. He felt like he was missing something, but what?

 

He had enough of his petty ass, and decided to comeback to his room. Before that, he went to Junkyu's room, but stopped right in front of the door when he heard Gon talking.

 

"He really loves him, he was also crying"

 

"Really? Wow, they must have some special type of bond? Maybe they are...?"

 

Hyunsuk frowned, wanting to know what they were talking about, or more exactly, of who. Gon laughed, stoping Junkyu, who started laughing with him.

 

"Who knows, but maybe we should have left Minseok to hug him instead of putting him off, he looked so sad and demanding"

 

Minseok.

 

He is the thing he was missing, Minseok. His presence, him in general, always felt so natural he couldn't imagine being without him.

 

Hyunsuk ran back to his room, without saying a word to his hyungs. When he arrived, the lights were out: everyone was sleeping. But a little light was coming from above his bulk bed, and that someone who was using his phone was looking at him sadly. Hyunsuk stayed there, almost breathless, identifying him as Minseok, the light of his life.

 

He quickly closed the door and stood in front of his bed, looking at Minseok. He avoided the gaze, putting away his phone and sitting up, covering himself with the blankets.

 

"Can I go up with you?"

 

Hyunsuk voice sounded so tiny, almost like a whisper. It made minseok shiver, nodding.

 

"Yes..."

 

"Wait for me, I'll put my pajamas on and I'll go up"

 

 

* * *

  

 

The bed was small, but that didn't stop Hyunsuk to go up with him. After he climbed, he found Minseok in the same position, looking at him.

 

"You okay, Minseok? Come here"

 

Hyunsuk sat down in the bed, opening his arms. Minseok crawed until he was in front on Hyunsuk, and hugged him. Hyunsuk started caressing his nape, while Minseok rested his forehead in his shoulder, looking for his comfort.

 

"Hey, did you cry before?"

 

Minseok just nodded, and Hyunsuk felt his heart warm. He felt sad for Minseok, but at the same time he was glad the younger felt in that way about him, that he was worried, and maybe his hyung was right and his feelings were reciprocated.

 

He had liked Minseok since the program started, who wouldn't? With that bright smile, with that amazing personality. People liked him for being cute, but Minseok was much more than that, and Hyunsuk was glad he was allowed to see it.

 

It was pure and innocent, the feeling he had for Minseok. When he danced, when he sang, when he laughed; everything made Hyunsuk's heart skip a beat. He was scared of telling him that he liked him, because he was scared. He never had this type of feelings before, much less expected them to be for a boy. He felt uneasy, what if Minseok didn't like boys? The probability was so high, but the boy was really responsive to his gestures. Even now, even if he just had his whole world wrapped in his arms, confesing his feelings could be a bad idea. The team was already ruined, but if Minseok rejected him it could be worse.

 

"I was jealous"

 

Minseok's voice pulled him out of his thoughts, bringing him back to the reality. His eyes already used to the dark room found Minseok's, looking at him directly. Hyunsuk couldn't even breathe. It was funny how confident he could be in stage, or with his friends, but when Minseok looked at him he was the most vulnerable person in the world. He knew Minseok was asking for something, but it was hard for him know what.

 

"Why?"

 

"Because I thought that you would come to me when you were sad"

 

Hyunsuk couldn't help but laugh, touching Minseok's lips with his thumb, who was puting. When he felt Hyunsuk's touch, his cheeks turned red, trying to avoid the gaze now.

 

"I-I was also really sad because you were bearing with all the feelings and the preasure and everything and I just-"

 

"It's okay, Min. I understand, I guess I didn't want to make you sad but it seems that it didn't work"

 

Minseok nodded, and hurriedly found his place again in Hyunsuk's shoulder, trying to hide himself. He was too ashamed to look at Hyunsuk face to face. How did he even managed to tell him that he was jealous? He also liked the boy since Born Hater, or better said, he acknowledged that he liked him. Minseok still remembers how Hyunsuk helped him with Just Dance when they were both in A class.

 

"Can we cuddle?"

 

Minseok flinched at Hyunsuk's voice in his ear, feeling ticklish and shy again. Insted of replying, he just pushed himself against him, making both of them fall into the bed, now laying his head in his chest. Hyunsuk smiled and took one of Minseok hands, playing with his fingers.

 

"I also get jealous when you go hugging everyone and kissing Byeongkwan"

 

"For what reason?"

 

"I just want you to do the same with me"

 

Minseok lifted his head and put himself besides Hyunsuk, making him face each other.

 

"I already do… Let's cover us with the sheets, I'm cold"

 

Hyunsuk covered himself and then Minseok, hugging him.

 

"You already do it?"

 

Minseok laughed, putting his hands on Hyunsuk's chest, smiling.

 

"Yeah, look"

 

He kissed Hyunsuk's cheek, the sound of the kiss echoing in the room. Minseok got back to his previous position, smiling with a little tint of red in his cheeks. Hyunsuk couldn't help but laugh again, looking at Minseok eyes.

 

They stayed in silence, just looking at each other while Hyunsuk was holding Minseok. Hyunsuk breathed in, and the confident inside of him came again. Now or never, he thought. He loosened his grip on Minseok's pajamas, earning a growl from Minseok, who probably was going to complain about Hyunsuk stopping hugging him, but got silent when said hand went to his cheeks, caressing them. Suddenly, even if both boys' height were the same, he felt so small.

 

"Can I kiss you?"

 

And he knew. He knew that Hyunsuk wasn't asking for a kiss on his cheek. He looked one last time at Hyunsuk's eyes, and he found the confidence he fell for.

 

Minseok closed his eyes, nodding, afraid of his own voice.

 

Hyunsuk smiled, finally leaning in and kissing Minseok on the lips.

 

He felt a new sensation, butterflies in his stomach, and completed when Minseok smiled too into the kiss, hugging him and pulling him closer if that was possible. It was innocent, just like their feelings for each other.

 

 _"Maybe it wasn't that bad that I got scolded today"_ Hyunsuk thought, looking at Minseok again, who was completely red but smiling, scrubbing his head on Hyunsuk's hand while he was making some cute noises, demanding his attention again. _"So demanding"_ , he thought, laughing and pinching his cheek.

 

"What?"

 

"I like you, Suk"

 

And it was Minseok who kissed Hyunsuk.

**Author's Note:**

> for the girl that makes me feel safe and warm whenever i'm sad, hopping i give you the same comfort you give me


End file.
